


The Book of Toast

by TheyCallMeToast



Category: BBS - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeToast/pseuds/TheyCallMeToast
Summary: Toast, its time you've shown yourself to the general public!





	The Book of Toast

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe whats AO3?

Wattpad: Magic_Toaster

Welcome, stranger! You may call me Toast! I am a simple being who just likes to write and waste time. Up above is my Wattpad account. I am more active there and most of my stories reside of that site!

I am a Banana Bus Squad fan and writer. I like the Derp Crew too, but I seldom write anything (decent) for them. I also like Voltron: Legendary Defenders and I've thought about writing some stories for them. 

Pretty basic stuff about Toast: very rude, meme lord, enjoys cannibalism, toast.

This is sufficient for now! Goodbye!


End file.
